


La Bella Ladra

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Leverage, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: intoabar, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker meets Giulia "La Bella Farnese" in a tavern and tries to steal her necklace. Giulia has other ideas for La Bella Ladra, this beautiful thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bella Ladra

"I do not think you are really Sister Sophia," Giulia Farnese said thoughtfully, staring at the blonde woman over the rim of her goblet. Seated in the dark corner of the tavern, they had some modicum of privacy.

"Why else would I be dressed like this? For fun?" The woman tugged at the rough black robes.

"You might be surprised." Giulia smiled, thinking of both her lover, and of the stories of men and women alike who found various aspects of the clerical office to be arousing. The "Sister" made to stand but Giulia's hand shot out like a snake, grasping one pale, slender, wrist. "I'd rather you return my necklace before you leave."

Sophia's eyes widened and her mouth drew into a tight line. With poor grace she fumbled within the robes with her free hand, bringing forth several pieces of jewellery and two goblets. It was Giulia's turn to be surprised at the size of the haul. She released Sophia and retrieved her ruby pendant from the pile.

"Don't look so distraught," Giulia said mildly as she fastened the jewel around her neck once more. "I saw you lift that emerald bracelet from the Lady Fiorella. It is amazing what one see if she truly looks." She gestured. "Quickly, no-one is watching us. Gather up the rest of your treasures."

Sophia did so, puzzlement etched on her features. "You're not going to turn me in?"

Giulia shrugged languidly. "We must all find ways to survive. Had the pendant not been a treasured gift from my beloved, I would not have much minded the theft." She picked up a jug of wine and refilled her goblet. "Would you join me in a drink – forgive me, but I fear Sophia is not your real name."

The woman pushed her own goblet towards Giulia. "My name is Parker."

"That's an unusual name," Giulia said.

"It's the only one I've ever had."

For Giulia Farnese, the thought of such an existence – not title, no family name, just some rough moniker to call her own – was horrendous. But then it might be that this Parker had freedoms that Giulia and others like her could only dream of. To move from place to place, wearing whatever she desired, taking on new identities as she wished, surviving by her wits and therefore able to fully revel in her triumphs – it was simultaneously abhorrent and enticing.

"They call you La Bella Farnese," Parker said, toying with her goblet.

"Yes."

Parker nodded. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you." Giulia smiled. "You might be beautiful too, beneath that hood."

Hesitantly, Parker lifted one hand to her veil, but Giulia shook her head. "Not here. You will attract attention." She drained her goblet and stood. She held out one ringed hand to Parker. "Come."

***

Parker had picked up the nun's habit on a whim after spending the night in a convent, which was a long story in and of itself. What better disguise could there in the city of Rome than a religious Sister? She'd done quite well with just a begging bowl for a while, and had acquired some rather nice jewellery before she'd pushed her luck by going into the tavern.

She'd known Giulia Farnese on sight – there was a very beautiful and already famous portrait of her, commissioned by the Pope himself. She'd thought about stealing it if she could find the right buyer. Yet when Parker saw Giulia in the flesh she thought the painter had done her a great injustice. With her high Italian cheekbones and soft lips, and warm brown hair, Giulia was a vision.

She shouldn't have approached Giulia at all. To steal from the Pope's mistress in public like this was a unnecessary risk. Yet when she laid eyes upon this beauty, how could she resist? Drawn inexorably towards Giulia she'd made some small talk, told some lies about her name and business, and in giving a "blessing" to La Bella Farnese had obtained the ruby pendant.

She'd never expected Giulia to have known about the theft. She'd certainly not anticipated Giulia's relaxed attitude to it. Not in her wildest dreams could she have imagined going to Giulia's bedchamber. Yet that was where they were now, and Giulia was removing all her adornments.

Even without her jewels, Parker thought she looked beautiful.

"The Pope is away on holy business. He is due back tomorrow," Giulia said. "We have this room to ourselves."

Parker gazed about the splendid room with so many fine linens and paintings and precious objects and thought that she was in heaven.

At Giulia's gentle urging, Parker removed her robes and sandals, leaving her in a white cotton shift. Giulia smoothed out her tresses, fingering Parker's long flaxen hair which had spilled from beneath the veil, a sure sign that she was no religious sister.

"Beautiful. Like platinum," Giulia murmured. She gazed into Parker's eyes. "So young. So very young."

Parker lifted her chin defiantly. She'd grown up on the streets and a year on the streets was worth five years in some fancy palace. Giulia laughed softly.

"I do not mean to insult you," she assured Parker. "Quite the opposite."

Giulia's elegant fingers now worked at her corsetry. Parker impulsively stepped forward. "Let me help."

Parker had worked as a lady's maid once, and it had been a pleasant few months until the lady's lecherous brother had tried to corner her in the kitchen. She'd had to leave in a hurry, because kicking one of your betters in his groin and throwing boiling water over him tended to be cause for a whipping or much worse.

Still, she'd learnt a few things, and undressing Giulia came easily to her. And while she'd had nothing but contempt for the man who'd thought to claim her, Parker wanted nothing more but to have Giulia's soft skin pressed against her own.

Giulia cradled Parker's chin in one hand. She paused, giving Parker chance to protest or retreat. When she did neither, Giulia smiled. Then she reached in and kissed Parker, and Parker kissed her back. There was no more pretence, no artifice here, no game. Just two women sharing a moment of quiet intimacy.

***

When Giulia awoke early next morning, Parker was gone. She'd taken a few small trinkets and Giulia chose to lovingly think of these as being treasured mementos, especially since Parker had left her a lock of hair upon the pillow. Giulia carefully tied the hair with thread and hid it in her prayer book. She would finger the blonde lock often, fondly remembering that one special night.

A few days later she was working at her desk, looking over the accounts, with Rodrigo proving quite the distraction by leaning over her, one hand clasped on her shoulder. She pointed out that duty should come before pleasure and that if he would wait for her to complete her task, the anticipation would make the act so much sweeter.

Rodrigo groaned but agreed she was right. Still, he didn't leave the room, wandering about and admiring the tapestry on the far wall. A further interruption came in the form of Cesare, reporting to his father a worrying number of recent thefts from the Vatican of mostly small, but very valuable, items.

Giulia had to bite down on her lip and pray her shoulders weren't shaking with repressed laughter. It seemed that her Bella Ladra, her beloved thief, had taken rather a lot of mementos with her.


End file.
